In the commercial baking industry, finished products are usually wrapped in plastic film. After wrapping, the products are typically loaded into trays or baskets for delivery to retail outlets. Since the bakery products vary widely in size and shape, and since individual bakeries ordinarily employ a very limited variety of trays or baskets for delivery purposes, efficient delivery procedures require the loading of bakery products into the trays or baskets in accordance with predetermined patterns. Heretofore the task of loading bakery products into trays or baskets for delivery has frequently been an entirely manual operation.
The present invention relates to apparatus for automating the transfer of bakery products into trays or baskets. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a transfer head is positionable along mutually perpendicular horizontal axes and is rotatable about a vertical axis. The transfer head is also positionable in a lower product receiving and discharging position and in an upper product transporting position. The transfer head comprises a plurality of vacuum ports adapted for individual actuation. In the practice of the invention the transfer head is utilized to receive products from an in-feed conveyor, to transfer the products to a position overlying a product receiving basket or tray, to position the products relative to the basket or tray, and to load the positioned products into the basket or tray.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, a first carriage is selectively positionable along a first horizontal axis. A second carriage is supported on the first carriage and is positionable along a second horizontal axis extending perpendicular to the first horizontal axis. An actuator supports the transfer head on the second carriage and functions simultaneously both to rotate the transfer head and to vertically move the transfer head between the product receiving and discharging position and the product transporting position.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention the transfer head comprises a plurality of vacuum ports. Each vacuum port comprises an elastomeric cup connected to a vacuum source and having an open lower end. The open lower end of each cup comprises a product engaging surface extending angularly upwardly and inwardly to an outwardly turned product retaining lip. This configuration is highly advantageous in facilitating the lifting and transporting of bakery products without damaging the plastic film wrapping thereof. Each vacuum port further includes an insert positioned within the cup to retain the shape thereof and to regulate the flow of air through the cup under the action of the vacuum source.